


Cracked it

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: For the prompt thing, Supercorp: Lena is nerding with one of her projects at home, mumbling mostly to herself because she's stuck, and Kara casually mentions how to solve the problem like it's nothing, revealing by mistake that she's actually a science genius, please?? lolAsked by anon via tumblr





	Cracked it

Biting gently into the tap of the blue pen she had been toying with until now, Lena glared at the numerous papers in where both numbers and maps stood out to her. The white, far too cold, light that bathed her living room was enough for a bad headache to start making its presence known and for that she sighed and rubbed the tips of her fingers against her eyelids, smearing the makeup she had forgotten to remove as soon as she started to read the ongoing projects that were supposed to be already on their final stages.

Blinking and focusing on the numbers again, she smiled slightly to herself as the dangling of keys against the door of her apartment ricocheted on the walls. Not turning from her spot on the couch and going back to fiddle with the pen until it became a blur between her fingers, the brunette hummed as Kara closed the door behind her, bubbling a cheerful “Hi” that made the younger woman’s lips tremble for a second, a smile fighting to crack her concentration.

“Give me second.” She said, eyes still lost on the numbers and feeling that there was something that, a detail, that was evading her. “I want to see…”

Her voice trailed off, far too lost on the problem she had at hand. A part of her, however, -the one who had given Kara the spare keys of her flat that very morning while asking her to meet there- felt a pang of regret for not having finished proofreading before the other woman had arrived at her apartment.

A gentle chuckle was what made her ease up her worries as Kara simply approached the back of the coach, her arms appearing on Lena’s peripheral vision as she kept on staring at the papers, pen on hand twirling as she went from one line to the other, trying to decipher where the calculations had failed.

“We can always reschedule if you want.” The blonde said, caressing the nape of Lena’s neck before she settled at the back. The touch enough to make the younger woman blush.

Lena shook her head and kept on playing with the pen, surer than ever that she wanted to find the solution for the problem so Kara and she could go to that little place the blonde had talked about for weeks now. Reaching for another page, she almost lost -although not entirely, the blonde’s scent was enough for her to glance every few seconds towards her despite her concentration- the nervous, almost impatient, tap the blonde’s thumb did against the fabric’s couch.

“Why don’t you try to do it backwards?”

Kara’s voice all but stopped Lena’s fiddling with the pen as the brunette frowned, her mind already reaching for that piece of information as Kara propped up on the couch’s back, pointing at the right corner of the paper Lena had dangling perilously over her knee. The brunette followed the movement, noticing Kara’s slight rising on her voice, a small smile coloring the tone as she kept on talking.

“There, see? Do that part first instead of…”

Kara stopped, a blush crawling up her neck as she halted, her hand slowly falling as Lena glanced at her, completely befuddled.

“You cracked it.”

Lena knew that sounding as astonished as she was didn’t speak very well of how intelligent she considered her friend. However, last time she had tried to speak to Kara about something scientific-related the blonde hadn’t been able to even repeat the terms correctly. The difference was striking and, for a moment, she went back to the slight correction Kara had said, checking that her first intuition was right; Kara had cracked it.

Kara who, as Lena’s stare kept on grazing her, pushed her glasses further into the bridge of her nose, a chortle escaping her lips as she stood from the back of the couch.

“I did? Wow, lucky me, right?” Turning towards where she had left her purse she called above her shoulder to the still seated Lena, an uneasy smile parting her lips. “Guess we won’t need to wait then. Shall we go?”

“Wait.”

Standing from her spot at the couch and turning towards her friend, the brunette millionaire narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her as she eyed the now flustered blonde.

“That wasn’t luck; you knew how to do it.”

Kara swallowed, knowing full well that she didn’t truly have anything to say on her defense.

“Surprise?”


End file.
